1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to climbing equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for assisting outdoorsmen to climb trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A favorite observation post for many hunters, especially deer hunters, is in a tree. From a tree stand, the hunter has an excellent vantage point for viewing game in the vicinity.
However, the hunter faces the problem of climbing the tree to reach his tree stand. Climbing a large tree while carrying hunting gear is frequently very difficult. A solution to the climbing problem is to saw off the lower branches and to make a sort of ladder by nailing short pieces of wood to the tree trunk in a vertical arrangement. That solution is not satisfactory for several reasons. It requires the inconvenience of carrying hammer, nails, and wood pieces to the site. The ladder is a temptation to unattended and inexperienced persons to climb the tree and risk injury.
Another solution is to saw the lower limbs of the tree, leaving short stubs to serve as hand and foot holds. Unfortunately, a tree having limbs suitably placed for climbing is seldom found at the hunter's preferred location.
Recognizing the deficiencies of the foregoing solutions, hunters have developed a variety of mechanical tree steps to help them climb trees. The tree steps disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 907,483; 3,298,459; 3,380,697; 3,498,409; 3,729,160; 4,413,706; 4,415,061; and 4,449,612 include screws or screw-like components that are turned into the tree trunk. In some of the foregoing patents, the screw forms an integral part of the tree step. In other of the patents, the screws are separate pieces. However, in every device, the step portion cannot be removed from the tree unless the screw or screw-like component is turned out of the tree. Consequently, the entire device must be removed from the tree after each day's hunt if the hunter does not want to leave the tree step in the tree overnight. The following morning, he is faced with the task of returning all the tree steps into the tree prior to climbing. Repeatedly turning a screw member into and out of a tree is injurious to it and tends to wear the threads formed in the tree, thereby imperiling the climber's safety. Further, it is a difficult task to set up the various prior tree steps in pre-dawn darkness, especially in a quiet manner so as not to disturb nearby game. Since the tree steps of the aforementioned patents are more or less permanently mounted to a tree, the hunter must purchase a quantity sufficient for all the trees he normally uses as observation posts during the hunting season. The requirement of buying tree steps for more than one tree is a financial burden.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,437,864; 1,588,566; and 1,740,873 show pole steps in which screws are permanently inserted into poles. The steps are designed to be hooked over and removed from the pre-inserted screws. However, the screws of the foregoing three patents require a separate wrench or similar tool for turning the screws into the pole. Carrying an extra tool into the woods is inconvenient for hunters.
Thus, a need exists for inexpensive and convenient means for assisting hunters to climb virtually any tree.